Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-4554525-20140105012832/@comment-99.234.210.208-20140105082528
Well the bad guy according to kat is someone we know and might care about. I would rule out anyone that isn't on the show on a permenit bases or someone that has already left so chances are it is either matt, damon (even though this one maybe a little to obvious), arron or tyler (if the show plans on keeping him or it is just a quick stop to tie up lose ends then he is off to NOLA. A main character is always dying on this show but i haven't heard anything to support this other then "death is knocking at a characters door but doesn't mean it enters" implying about kat. The body switch i see happening with all the travelor talk and kat going on how stefan likes the way she looks as well nina plays both elana/kat it makes sense the show maybe going in this direction. The travelor s/l continuing this is not that big of a surprise it did seem a little rushed in the first half of the season and it left more questions then answers so we knew there had to be more to come bonnie/jeremy having trouble has been confirmed by the producers so i guess this is true suprise surpise they remember there are other characters on the show besides the trio. As for the soulmate principle this one i doubt is true the show likes to keep its options open especially where stellana and dellana is concerned so i find it unlikely that this will ever be resolved untill the show ends. They will always go back and forth with these three plus now katherine is being thrown into the mix and it looks like the show is heading to pairing them up for awhile. Klaus and another character even though we know that tyler will return i don't see it with klaus we know that rebeka is the one that lets tyler out of the garden so my guess is that she makes some sort of deal with him to get rid of her brother and it might intitle him going back to mystic falls. It will all depend on why he comes back is it becasue of the augustine vampire drug because i don't see it being kat or does he follow klaus back. I don't see his vendetta over that quickly the producers said that klaus hears in nola about what is going on in mystic falls that is huge and someone else takes an interest my guess is if they arrive for the 100th episode then i say elijah if it is later then i say marcel because it may revolve around this augustine vampire drug. stefan/caroline this one is not a spoiler more like a guess i give it about 10 percent likely hood this is a scoop in a blind item that went arond and it had about 10 different shows it could be about including the originals, tomorrow people, arrow. I do hope it isn't true becasue they have such a great friendship i would hate for the show to ruin this and also it doesn't really make sense caroline seems to think that stellana will eventually get back together not to mention in the 100th episode (when this is suppose to happen) stefan is with kat, has scenes with nadia, scenes with elana, scenes with nadian and elana, brotherly scenes with damon as well he talks to the group it seems unlikely he would find the time but it would be a really bad move on the writters part. Carolines decision i have no idea here it said she indulges in some scandelus behaviour but i can't even guess what this would be most people on the canvas either are already paired or she dated so whos left. Unless she calls klaus or he walks in i don't get what this is about.